codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Confusion: English Subtitles
This is the English version of the subtitles for episode 111: Confusion. Transcript 00:53 *Odd: Ulrich? *Odd: Are you ready yet? *Ulrich: Hmmh mhhh... *Odd: Do you want spaghetti? For breakfast? *Ulrich: Hmmh mhhh mhh... *Odd: With olives? *Ulrich: Go on, I'll come on over later. *Odd: Okay, see you in the canteen then. You got me hungry with your pasta thing. 01:45 *Yumi: A really strange thing happened to me at home. *Yumi: I was getting ready and some sort of electrical bug occurred. *Ulrich: I saw something pretty weird in the showers. *Odd: Mrs. Hertz? *Ulrich: No. It appeared out of nowhere. It was starting to take shape... *Yumi: And just disappeared. I know. I saw the same thing. *Jeremy: If XANA had attempted an attack, I should have at least seen something. *Aelita: Our classes start at 10, we would have enough time to go and check the holoscan, no? *Yumi: Sorry, it would be without us. William and I will have a test. *William: Sorry. 02:22 *Laura: What are you doing? *Aelita: What do you think? *Laura: You're going to the lab? *Aelita: I'm guessing you'd like to come with us? *Jeremy: That's a good idea. There's something strange going on, we may need your help. 02:48 *Jeremy: Nothing, nothing at all. *Jeremy: My app is working, everything is quiet on Lyoko. *Odd: There! An activated tower! *Jeremy: Where? *Odd: Just there, there was something for a split second. I'm sure! *Odd: There, again! *Jeremy: yes, You're right! There's an activated tower in the mountain secter. *Ulrich: And another one in the desert. *Aelita: What does this mean? Why do they keep activating and deactivating? *Odd: Maybe your superscan is on the blink. *Odd: well, Just a thought. *Jeremy: It's possible, but after what Ulrich and Yumi saw this morning, I'd rather say these are short attacks. *Aelia: Do you think it's another of XANA's tricks? *Jeremy: The only way to find out is by going to Lyoko. Are you ready? *Jeremy: Meanwhile we'll check the superscan program. *Laura: I'll take care of that. Later *Jeremy: Are you ready? I'll transfer you to two sectors. *Jeremy: Transfer: Odd. *Jeremy: Scanner: Odd. *Jeremy: Virtualization. Odd is virtualized. *Jeremy: Your turn Ulrich. *Jeremy: Transfer Ulrich. *Jeremy: Scanner Ulrich. *Jeremy: Virtualization. Ulrich is virtualized. *Ulrich: so, where should I go? *Jeremy: Don't know yet. just wait, I've got nothing for the moment but it should come soon. *Ulrich: Okay, I'm ready. *Odd: Forget about it, Ulrich. I feel it will be for me. *Odd: I better not strain any muscle. *Ulrich: You are an avatar, so you can't pull a muscle.< *Odd: You never know! And you'll see how fast I am, I'll be there before you can even start. *Jeremy: A tower just activated in the mountain secter. Go ahead, Ulrich. *Odd: Nooo! Really not cool. I was all set! *Ulrich: Sorry Odd, but I'll be there before you after all. *Ulrich: I see it. I'll be there in a few seconds. *Odd: Of course, with an overbike, it's too easy. That's not fair. *Jeremy: you're almost there. *Jeremy: Not again! *Aelita: Ulrich, it looks like the tower is going to deactivate. *Ulrich: Indeed. It just deactivated. *Jeremy: What is the purpose of these short-lived attacks? *Aelita: maybe setting up for a bigger one. *Jeremy: Send a message to Yumi, asking her to come here with William as soon as possible. *Jeremy: I really don't like this. 05:59 *Teacher: Miss Ishiyama! 06:09 *Odd: You know what? Honestly, I feel pretty good here and I even may have a siesta. *Jeremy: Odd, this time it's for you! Another tower just activated in your sector. *Odd: Where is it? Where is it? *Jeremy: To the east, inside the canyon. *Jeremy: I think you'll go faster with that. *Odd: Thanks, Jeremy. *Odd: Cross-country is not my thing after all. I prefer rushing. *Laura: Take it easy, guys. With such ridiculous attacks, XANA is not dangerous. *Aelita: XANA is always dangerous. There's just no logic in this attack. *Laura: Just because you don't see it, Does not mean that it doesn't exist. *Laura: For real scientists, Logic is at the very base of science. *Aelita: Right, and logic is also what remains to people with no imagination. *Odd: I've got a nice reception committee here: Three big Krabs. *Odd: usually I prefer them with some butter, but plain crabs are fine too. *Jeremy: Ulrich, go and join him. There's a way tower to the north-east. *Ulrich: Got it. Odd, hold on! I'm coming! *Odd: Don't worry, bro. I feel so good today. *Odd: Bye bye little Krabs, and then I'll take care of that tower. *Ulrich: Odd, are you okay? *Odd: Yeah, I'm fine, Ulrich. *Odd: But that's really strange, I didn't do anything and the tower deactivated itself. *Ulrich: Jeremy, what do you think happened? *Jeremy: I don't know, it's crazy, it looks like XANA is bugging! *Odd: Einstein, you'd rather be sure about that. *Odd: I don't want to put pressure on you, but Aelita's father would have already figured it out. *Jeremy: But not everyone is named Franz Hopper. *Jeremy: What's this thing? *Laura: Who is this Franz Hopper? Your father? *Laura: I thought your name was Stones. You don't have the same one? *Aelita: Can't you see we're a bit busy right now? *Laura: How is your father related to Lyoko?> *Aelita: Mind your own business. *Jeremy: There's something else going on. But on cortex this time. *Aelita: Do you really think XANA is bugging? *Jeremy: That would be an explanation. But I'd like to be sure. *Yumi: We came as fast as we could. What's going on? *Jeremy: A little trip to the cortex, what do you say? *Jeremy: Go right now, I'll brief you later. *Jeremy: Odd, Ulrich, I'll transfer you to the arena, then you'll go to the skid with Yumi and William. *Laura: Wait, I'll take the elevator with you. *Aelita: you're not going to stay? *Laura: I've got some homework to finish, I'm behind. 08:46 *Jeremy: Are you ready? *Jeremy: Transfer: Yumi. *Jeremy: Transfer: William. *Jeremy: Virtualization. Yumi and William are virtualized. *Odd: You missed some Krabs exploding spontaneously, towers deactivating themselves... *Odd: XANA is seriously bugging. *Jeremy: Odd, we still don't know for now. Hurry and go to the hanger. *Yumi: Jeremy, what's going on with XANA? *Jeremy: I don't really know. Maybe a virus. *Jeremy: It would be crazy. We've been trying to destroy it for such a long time. *Aelita: That would be some good news. Jeremy, I'll be right back, I've got something to check. 10:23 *Odd: If XANA is bugging, this may be the last time we're going to the Cortex. *William: No need to get carried away, Odd. *Odd: Can you imagine? No more Krabs shooting at you, no more Tarentulas devirtualizing you... *Odd: The Lyoko-warriors will retire at last! *Ulrich: Really? And what do you intend to do with your free time? *Odd: I'll devote myself entirely to Samantha. *Ulrich: Well, I feel sorry for her. *Odd: Very funny. *William: What do think about that, Yumi? *Yumi: Don't count your chickens before they're hatched. 12:14 *Jeremy: Transfer. *Jeremy: From now on, I need you to be my eyes. I want to see and know everything that is happening. *Odd: Got it. William is sitting next to me. *Odd: And behind, I don't know what they're doing. Probably holding their hands. *Odd: Ouch! *Yumi: Jeremy only needs the important things. *Ulrich: I second that. *Odd: Ouch! You're worse than Krabs! 12:52 *Laura: You're not very discreet. *Laura: Your father created Lyoko, right? *Aelita: What gives you the right to search other people's lives and tell nonsense? *Laura: Franz Hopper, a genius computer scientist, who becomes a teacher in a school that hides a quantum supercomputer. *Laura: It was not that hard to figure out. *Laura: By the way, why did he suddenly disappear? *Laura: Don't tell me he preferred his research over his little girl? *Laura: Did he abandon you? *Aelita: My father did not abandon me. He sacrificed himself for me. *Aelita: And what about your daddy? Do you think he would sacrifice himself for you? 13:54 *Odd: Jeremy? We have a problem here. *Jeremy: What's going on? *Yumi: I know you're not going to believe me, but a Krab and a Ninja are fighting. *Jeremy: Against who? *Yumi: Each other. *Ulrich: The Krab seems to be the attacker. *Jeremy: But why would XANA attack Tyron, since it gets access to the network thanks to him? *Jeremy: It makes no sense. *Odd: Anyway, the score is now 1-0 for XANA. *Ulrich: The Krab is heading into the core. What should we do, Jeremy? *Jeremy: Follow it. We need to find out what it's doing there. *Odd: Certainly not sightseeing, judging from the way he handled the Ninja. *Jeremy: I have no idea what awaits you inside. So be careful. *Jeremy: You're never going to guess what's going on. XANA is attacking Tyron. *William: I can't see the Krab. *Yumi: It probably teleported itself to the core. *Jeremy: What's going on? *Ulrich: Wow! It's pretty heated here. XANA sent some heavy troops against the Ninjas. *Jeremy: Where are the Ninjas? *Ulrich: They're near the central interface. It looks like they're protecting it. *Jeremy: The interface? *Aelita: XANA needs the supercomputer to access the network. Why would it try to destroy it? *Odd: If XANA wants to self-destruct, we should let it do it. *Jeremy: I wish it were that easy. But I doubt it. *Aelita: XANA must have some reason. *Jeremy: Try to get closer. *Odd: That's easier said than done. Yumi is devirtualized. *Aelita: Are you okay, Yumi? *Odd: They noticed us! *Jeremy: It can't be, you will all get devirtualized! *Yumi: They're doing their best, Jeremy. *Jeremy: It wasn't a critic. I would like to understand what XANA is doing. *Odd: Okay, XANA is done now. *Jeremy: Ulrich knows what he has to do. *Jeremy: Ulrich, we absolutely need to know what's going on, so hold on. *Ulrich: You look like a big fan, you know. *Ulrich: Bring it on! *Ulrich: Tyron is done too. *Jeremy: Congrats, Ulrich! *Odd: It's difficult to admit, but you're the best! *Jeremy: Now get closer to the interface. *Ulrich: Done. *Jeremy: I'll send you a virtual card. We're going to download the data. *Odd: So, Einstein? What did you find? *Jeremy: It looks like XANA destroyed a security update applied by Tyron on his supercomputer. *Odd: And may I ask why XANA would have been annoyed by it? *Jeremy: Well I guess it was the source of the interferences on its attacks. *Aelita: Like the ones Ulrich and Yumi experienced? *Jeremy: It also explains the activating and deactivating towers. *Odd: So this means Tyron acts on his own, as if XANA didn't exist? *Aelita: Maybe for him, XANA just doesn't exist. *William: I don't get it, they're on the same side, right? *Jeremy: Not necessarily. Maybe Tyron ignores the fact that XANA lies in his supercomputer. *Aelita: In that case we should warn Tyron. *Yumi: Warn him? *Aelita: Tyron should be able to understand the danger caused by an AI getting out of control. *Jeremy: Aelita is right. We should try it at least. *Odd: Wait, I can't believe it. Are you sending a sweet note to Tyron? *Jeremy: Just a meeting request. Let's wait for a reply. 19:06 *Ulrich: Yes? *Jeremy: Ulrich, Tyron has replied. Let's go to the lab. Tell the others. 19:12 *Odd: Me, not diplomatic? I am better than William! *William: I never get angry, except when Ulrich bothers me. *Ulrich: You're the one bothering me right now. *Jeremy: Stop it! I said that only Aelita and Yumi will go to the Cortex. *Odd: I'd like to see Tyron too. Okay, we may not be diplomatic, but we could just go and keep quiet. *Jeremy: You couldn't do it. *Ulrich: But isn't it dangerous to let them go alone? *Jeremy: I'll devirtualize them in case anything goes wrong. Do you feel reassured? *Odd: But I... *Jeremy: Odd! 19:40 *Jeremy: Transfer: Aelita. *Jeremy: Transfer: Yumi. *Jeremy: Virtualization. 20:25 *Tyron: So tell me, you little avatars, what's this essential news I need to learn? *Tyron: Do you even know who I am? *Aelita: We perfectly do, Tyron. *Tyron: Professor Tyron. *Aelita: Professor Tyron, do you know about XANA? *Tyron: XANA? Never heard of it. *Tyron: What is it? A video game? *Aelita: XANA is definitely not a game. It's an artifial intelligence that is trying to take control over the network. *Tyron: In your message you said it was related to my supercomputer. *Aelita: Indeed. XANA lies in your supercomputer. *Tyron: If it was true, then I would know it. *Jeremy: Tell him that if XANA continues to gain more power, it will end up controlling the whole network. *Aelita: Professor, you don't realize it, but XANA is getting out of control. *Tyron: I'm the one controlling everything. *Tyron: Tyron fears no one, not even this that is XANA supposedly hidden in my supercomputer. *Tyron: Do you want the proof? *Yumi: What are they doing? *Aelita: Jeremy, they're trying to imprison us inside the virtual world... *Jeremy: I'll bring you back. 22:05 *Yumi: It's crazy, that guy may be a genius scientist, he won't hear reason. *Odd: A genius? You mean a psycho! Just let me go and explain things to him. *Aelita: There's nothing to do. He doesn't realize he's giving XANA full access to the network. *Jeremy: Actually I think he may be helpful. His latest update disrupted XANA, right? *Ulrich: With what result? It failed after all. *Jeremy: Yes, but in that update I did find some interesting lines of code. *Aelita: You mean to help us design our virus against XANA? *Jeremy: Exactly. *Odd: Einstein, you're a real genius! *Jeremy: Well I'm glad to hear I'm not a psycho. Category:Subtitles Category:English Subtitles Category:Season 5 Category:Code Lyoko Evolution Category:Confusion